


勿忘我 【雷狼】【雷吉斯/杰洛特 无差】

by Maytianhuanxi



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, M/M, Pining, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maytianhuanxi/pseuds/Maytianhuanxi
Summary: 维吉玛战役之后，杰洛特仍深受失忆的困扰，他的伤口被一个他绝对不认识的理发师兼外科医生所照料。
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy
Kudos: 2





	勿忘我 【雷狼】【雷吉斯/杰洛特 无差】

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rallamajoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/gifts).
  * A translation of [Forget-Me-Not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915002) by [rallamajoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop). 



当杰洛特返回战地医院时，营火还在维吉玛的街道上熊熊燃烧，但战争已经结束了，在下一个公爵或国王给他找点紧急事情要做之前，他有足够的空余时间找个人把他伤痕累累的身体修补一下，他背上的伤口还在缓缓地流血。战斗一定是一个多小时前的事了，但在嘈杂的声音和肾上腺素的的影响下，杰洛特对那一刻的记忆已经模糊。他太累了，头脑在煎药的影响下昏昏沉沉，以至于无法正确评估情况的糟糕程度，但他的伤口必须要在他昏倒睡上一整天之前被照看一下。

去找夏妮听起来是个很直接的主意，以至于等他到了那里才后知后觉的发现，自己应该提前打听一下。战争给她提供了一大群远比杰洛特需要治疗的伤员，以至于让她看一眼杰洛特都是奢望，即使是挥挥手把他交给几个最终可能抽出时间帮他的志愿者——就连她的志愿者身前也排起了漫漫长队。

在他等待的时候，一个穿着灰色新手罩衫的害羞的女孩帮他把血迹斑驳皮甲和临时布料从身上剥离下来。那女孩不怎么健谈；可怜的小家伙根本没准备好面对眼前的“利维亚的杰洛特”，赤裸上身并且浑身是血，从她把眼神落到他身上开始，她的舌头就有点打结。他想知道是因为他狼藉在外的名声还是因为她对每个面无表情、需要帮助的士兵都这样。他自己也曾经这么年轻过吗？杰洛特发现自己没法想象，且仅一次，他甚至不确定他破碎的记忆是不是导致这个的罪魁祸首。

在他坐着等待的时候，一个头戴凹痕头盔、穿着不合身、而上衣又浸满血迹的男孩坐在他对面，旁边坐着一个脏兮兮的老头，在那层脏灰之下，很可能是他的父亲。这个男人也同样血迹斑驳，但杰洛特只能猜测其中是否参杂了老头自己的血。但他不安的意识到，他希望也许有。因为对一个男孩来说，尽管身着军装，很难相信他比刚刚杰洛特搭话失败的新人女孩大多少——失去了如此多的血为他描绘了一副十分暗淡的生还前景。这对父子和杰洛特排在不同的队伍里，但他怀疑这是否造成任何不同结果。

到这来就是个错误，他闷闷不乐的决定。他大概只需要缝几针。特莉丝和卓尔坦肯定都能做到，或者最糟糕的，他可以找个能做到的、没有半个维吉玛的伤员在疯狂敲门的人。 但现在他就在此时此地，夏妮明确表示过他不能在没被看病的情况下就离开，他那时当然也没有力气抗议。

当他听到自己的名字时，还没有把思绪从想法里抽出来。“哦，我猜，你是利维亚的杰洛特吧？”

杰洛特转过身，看到一个身材瘦小，身着血迹斑斑围裙的老人，皱了皱眉。又来了。“我认识你吗？还是我又遇到了一位丹德里恩的粉丝？”

过了一会儿——稍微太长了一会——那人才回答，他的声音很轻，轻到杰洛特不得不忽略刚才的停顿。“不，恐怕我也算在从后者那里得知你和你的名声中的人了。不管怎样，你怎么。。。啊，我明白了。”他说，杰洛特转过身子向他展示伤口。“好吧，到这儿来，我们来处理一下。”

杰洛特回头瞥了一眼那个带着凹痕头盔的男孩驼着背的身影。。。但是不，问这个可能没有意义，杰洛特不是来这质疑夏妮的分诊系统的。他把注意力转回正跟他说话的老人。

“而你是？”杰洛特提醒道，站了起来。

男人给了他一个浅浅的微笑。“叫我埃米尔吧，理发师兼外科医生。”他可能继续说下去了，但此时杰洛特注意全放在那人颤抖的双手上。

“嘿，“他打断道，”你还好吗？你确定你没事？“现在杰洛特得以更仔细的观察埃米尔，他苍白的像个幽灵，眼窝下面深埋着两个黑色的眼眶。他看起来异常脆弱，就算混在周围躺了一圈的病患中也看不出区别。

“噢，“埃米尔说道，用一只颤抖的手握住另一只，看起来有点愧疚。”请务必原谅我，我正在。。。呃，从我的一个疾病中康复。“他挪到房间一角的长凳上，把脸埋进盛满难闻草药混合物的土陶杯子里深深吸了一口，吞下混合物时的表情不能说明味道很好。但当他喝完，看起来似乎让自己更镇定了一些。如果他的手还在颤抖，杰洛特也发现不了了。

埃米尔又给了他一个歉意的眼神，“要是在其他情况下，我应该还在养病——但是，唉，现在这个城市已经没法在医生中挑挑拣拣了，它需要所有的人手，所以我自愿来做任何我能够胜任的事。请坐。“他抬手示意杰洛特坐到凳子上，背对着他以便检查伤口。不一会，杰洛特就感觉到一块湿布擦拭身上最重的血迹。”来自人还是怪物？我猜是人，因为这看起来像是刀伤的痕迹。”

“你猜的没错。“看到埃米尔的智慧足以让他判断，杰洛特松了一口气。

“我看出来你已经用了。。。嗯，一种猎魔人魔药，我猜？闻起来以酒精为主，我知道这可能涉及到商业机密，但为了避免任何不良反应，我。。。“

“没什么秘密，只是酒精而已。“他干巴巴的交代，没什么用，但比不说要好。

“啊，好的，杰洛特，这需要缝上好几针，但显然你已经挺过了更糟糕的状况。“他感到另一块布，浸了刺人的液体，把伤口擦拭干净。

“关于你的。。。疾病，“杰洛特说。”我能问吗？“

“不是瘟疫，如果你担心的是这个的话，也不是传染病。如果你允许我舍去。。。它极其复杂且相当私人的具体细节，可以说我是被从死亡的边缘上拉回来的，我也再不想经历一次。”从埃米尔缝第一针开始，杰洛特感受着熟悉的针尖刺入背部的感觉。“但我想，杰洛特，我们两个都有过相同的经历。”

“这是个问题吗？”杰洛特反问道，有一丝怀疑埃米尔在故意转移话题。“复杂且私密”——这意味着要么实际情况比埃米尔想透露的要糟糕得多，要么就是违法的，也或许说出来会造成尴尬。也许是性病，但他的年纪看起来不像是会得这类型的，但谁知道呢。他大声说道，“抱歉让你失望了，我不记得怎么受伤的。他们说，我在离他们以为我死的地方有半个世界那么远的地点被发现还活着，而我却一点也想不起来之前的事。”

“嗯，在这种情况下，我想我们得把失忆症看作一个小小的代价。”埃米尔继续道，看起来更加健谈了，“当我听说维吉玛出现了一个自称是奇迹般复活的‘利维亚的杰洛特‘时，我天真的以为这肯定是个骗局。一些小混混利用着正主的名声，当被问道超出他们所知的问题时，就大哭着自己失忆——你懂的。”

这不是杰洛特第一次遇到这种质疑，但埃米尔态度积极的怀疑却让他耳目一新。“依然有这个可能，”他说，并享受着自己的新想法。“你怎么能这么确定我就是正主？”

“你的猎魔人眼睛，对于其他人来说——极难伪造，”埃米尔给出理由。杰洛特在锋线系紧时感到轻微地拉扯。“猎魔人徽章也是。银白色的头发——与众不同，而且很明显是真的。”

“你看得出来？“

“理发师兼外科医生可不仅仅是空有虚名，而且。。。请原谅我，我忍不住注意到你腹部有三处均匀分布的刺伤疤痕，与干草叉的尺寸一致。据说原本的利维亚的杰洛特也有相同的经历。总而言之，如果你是假的，你就是个非常出色的骗子。

“杰洛特真的对他刮目相看，埃米尔从那个角度看了他绝对不超一两分钟，而这些疤痕既不可能是他注意到最大的，也不是最丑的。很明显，他绝对有着一名外科医生的眼光。

“我可能是个变形怪，“杰洛特心血来潮地说道。“任何人身上不管多细的细节他们都可以复制。”他记得这些——这些知识重现在他的脑海里，然而在什么情况下学到的，他已经记不起来了。很大可能是在他的猎魔人训练中学到的。如今，变形怪已经几乎全灭绝了。

“一只变形怪，模仿一个经常需要和银质武器打交道的职业中的一员？我不确定自己认为很有可能。“埃米尔说道，兴致勃勃的考虑起这个提议。”但可能性仍然存在，我怎么能知道呢？你来告诉我吧，杰洛特，你是个变形怪吗？“

好吧，这可不是个价值连城的问题？“你在假设我知道答案，“杰洛特说道，有点郁闷。”也许曾经我变形成了利维亚的杰洛特，结果头部遭到重创，现在我正在承担自己行为的后果。

““新颖的理论，“埃米尔认可。”请稍等。。。啊，能帮我拿住这个吗？“杰洛特接过一条衬有箔纸的绷带。”我该不该将这话理解为，“他继续道，灵巧的又缝了一针，”你一觉醒来发现自己开始过利维亚的杰洛特的生活有点。。。令人迷失？“

“你真的该这么想。“如果他没这么竭力的话，他可能会更加急于肯定，但杰洛特已经非常、非常累了，而发自埃米尔身上的某种感觉让他想要卸下自己的负担。”每当有人看到我的脸就发火的时候，我不知道是因为我的脸、我的职业，还是因为我们曾经有过的一些过节。街上的每个人都认为他们比我更了解我的生活，而我却没有任何自知之明去判断哪里错了。我从别人那儿听说，我跟北方领域的每一个女术士都睡过，和狂烈兵戎相向，与法师就某个女人产生了分歧后屠杀了一整个城镇，绑架了有上古之血的公主，而且朋友中既有龙也有高级吸血鬼。“

埃米尔的手停顿在空中，似乎在思考着着这些。“其中有几个听起来似乎不太可能。”他承认道，“我也绝对不建议你把丹德里恩诗歌里的所有东西都当作真理。”

杰洛特极度同意，他开始怀疑就连丹德里恩他自己都记不清他的歌谣里哪些是真的，哪些是他编造出来的了。

“鉴于有关你失忆的消息已经传开了，”埃米尔似乎在谨慎选择用词，“我能想象你也许会陷入，呃，被人试图利用这一事实的危险。”

“我已经陷入了。”杰洛特沮丧地告诉他。“我已经被一个‘我显然欠了很多钱’的‘老朋友’搭讪过了。他不是很具有说服力。还有一个女人坚持说我是她孩子的生父，还拖欠了很多赡养费。我跟她说猎魔人都是不育的，但她还是没有退缩。”

埃米尔轻轻哧了一下，没有真的笑出来，但当他再次开口时，声音变得有些奇怪。“所以它们的确发生了。我担心你的下一个真正的老朋友会不幸的发现，自己不得不说服你相信他心怀善意。“他犹豫了一下，”你有，呃，记起过任何东西吗？“

杰洛特微微耸了耸完好的那只肩膀，“零零星星吧，肌肉记忆，交易技巧，和一些客观的事实。更多的是像如何追踪一个水鬼或者杀死女海妖之类的。我想我年轻时候学到的东西已经根深蒂固了，不记得怎么学到的，但它就在那里，保持我活着。“

“那么，这些值得你去感激，”埃米尔说。“好吧，杰洛特，我不能解开你所有的疑问，但我至少可以帮到你这点——你不是个变形怪。“

杰洛特越过肩膀看过去，挑起一根眉毛，“为什么？”

“你拿着一件银质衬里的布料，丝毫没有不适。这种非常有用的材料，银，在你我的职业中都具有消毒的特性。当然，只适用于对银不存在固有敏感性的生物。”

杰洛特瞪着手里的布料，“说得好，但我希望这不会毁了你的理论。我只抓住了布的那块，手还没碰到银箔。”

“的确，”埃米尔表示同意，“但我仍要补充一点的是，在你的伤口上使用的消毒剂也含有胶体状银。即便我知道银质物体需要被谨慎处理，但我向你保证，在开放的伤口上使用银溶液对任何天球交会之前的生物都是极为痛苦的。因此，你是人类，或者可以说是你职业群体中的一员。请把绷带递给我，谢谢，该准备包扎伤口了。“

“你对每个病人都这么贴心吗？“杰洛特问道。在他身后，传来埃米尔把敷料剪到合适尺寸的咔擦声。

“不尽如意，但我总会尝试。请抬起手臂。”杰洛特照他说的做，然后在埃米尔用一段干净，没有衬里的绷带来固定银箔敷料时保持静止。伤口下脉动的血管强烈抗议着这奢侈的治疗：它没有被感染，即便猎魔人不能对感染完全免疫，也比大多数人更有抵抗力的多。而作为今晚为数不多能负担得起的病人，他也许该为埃米尔的耐心和悉心照料买单。但是埃米尔态度中的某些东西告诉杰洛特，提起任何一个话题就算没有将他冒犯到，也将会是是白费口舌，所以他最终什么也没说。

“这样就好了，”埃米尔总结道，“伤口应该保持干净，当然，银可以延长敷料要被更换的时间，但你当然需要在一周或者更短的时间内拆线——考虑到猎魔人的新陈代谢，我不能保证能在那个时候帮助你，但是。。。”

“没关系的，我会处理。”如果他到时候还在维吉玛，夏妮可能会坚持检阅她志愿者的杰作。

“好吧，既然这样，”埃米尔说，“除非我还能再为你做点什么，我觉得是时候承认自己的局限性，把剩下的伤员交给其他有能力的人来照顾了。你愿意在离开的时候帮我把我的意图告诉其中一个助手吗？他们应该知道去把消息传给谁。”

杰洛特站直身体，轻轻的弯曲肩膀测试绷带留给他的活动范围。当他再次面对埃米尔时，他似乎比杰洛特记忆中的更加渺小和脆弱。疲劳，杰洛特猜想道。“你确定你离开这里没问题吗？战争也许结束了，但以往的街道可比今晚更安全过。“

埃米尔给了他一个苍白的笑容。“谢谢你善意的关心，杰洛特，但就目前来说，没有必要。我很幸运地有一个。。。一位老朋友在等着我，他在我最脆弱的时候尽心尽力的照顾了我。他完全有能力把我安全送回我们的住宿处。”

住宿处，杰洛特想，这就有趣了。“你不是维吉玛人吗？”

“不。我和我的同伴正在拜访一位共同的朋友。”杰洛特皱起眉头。他实在是太累了，以至于在一个如此明显的开场后，都没有注意到绷带上的银箔*，埃米尔和他的故事从一开始就有点不对劲，现在更是变得不可被忽视。“一个病人，在瘟疫期间去一个封闭的城市旅行？这也太大胆了。“

埃米尔挥了挥手，“经过计算后的风险，我不会用细节来烦你的。“

_我不会用细节来烦你的_ 。这是他听过的最礼貌的掩盖。但杰洛特又有什么权利施压呢？让这个男人保守自己的秘密吧。“既然你这么说了，好吧，谢谢你， **雷吉斯** 。希望留下来照顾我没有耽误你太久。“

接下来长久的停顿不是杰洛特在他们谈话中注意到的第一次，但它持续了足够长的时间，以至于让他重新思考起自己说的话，但他没发现什么不对。“这是我的荣幸，杰洛特。“埃米尔在杰洛特能得出任何结论前说道。他微微的鞠了一躬。”我将一如既往的，为你效劳。“说罢，他开始把他的设备整理到各式各样的容器里，准备离开。

杰洛特不情不愿地转过身，朝门口走去。

在骚乱开始时他正好走到一半。房间的另一端传来一阵缓慢而可怖的哭嚎，来自那个在杰洛特等待时抓着他儿子的手的肮脏男人。旁边站着一位夏妮的志愿者，在宣布了她的检查结果后，缓缓地站了起来。她迟疑的向着哭泣的男人伸出一只手，但他怒吼着向她扑来，双手掐住她的喉咙，把她摁倒在地。

杰洛特已经向着现场迈了两步，但有人在他之前行动了：一个穿着黑色风衣的男人不知道从哪儿冒出来，把嚎叫着的父亲从他的目标身上拽开，用一只手轻而易举地把他摔到墙上。过好一会儿，两个人像这样目光紧锁着，凝固在画面中，接着那个黑衣男人倾身向前，似乎在对方耳边低语了什么，然后那个人骤然瘫倒在墙上，当黑衣男人松开手时，他蜷缩在了地板上。那死去男孩的父亲就呆在那儿，轻轻颤抖着哭泣。黑衣男人最后怜悯地看了他一眼，转身走开了。

偶然间，他与杰洛特目光相接——杰洛特注意到，他的眼睛是一种令人惊悚的苍白蓝色，随着一阵沿脊背而下的战栗感，他看向别处。

在那旁边，他看到埃米尔正在帮助夏妮的志愿者站起来。杰洛特发现自己在重新思考医生所说过的，关于他的同伴完全能安全送他回家的话。他现在相信了，虽然他也说不清到底是什么使他确信无疑。

他已经决定不去问了，杰洛特提醒自己。不是维吉玛的每一个谜团都该由他来破解。


End file.
